


Meow Maid

by superamazingkittykat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Awkward Romance, F/M, Past Abuse, Reader is shy and not good at social interaction, Reader-Insert, also a cat, bad words, reader is a maid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-11 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15320187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superamazingkittykat/pseuds/superamazingkittykat
Summary: You don't remember much.You were never told much anyway.Eh, Summaries are hard... please read!





	1. The Beginning

Per your request, Winston was the only one who knew who you were.

Everyone else knew you existed of course; a janitor or cleaner of some sort who would unclog toilets and tidy up the kitchen after a long day. Winston was the only one who knew your name, what you looked like, and your gender. 

You preferred to work at night, when most people were fast asleep. You didn’t have to talk to anyone, look anyone in the eye, or speak. When you had taken the job, Winston had assured to you that the members of Overwatch were nice, friendly people. Not like that mattered to you, anyway. And Winston said he didn’t mind when or how you worked, as long as the job got done. That was the end of that.

The work was tedious and tiring, but you lived for it. You had always been told being a maid was what you were created for, and that your one and only purpose was to serve. That's all you remember from your life before Overwatch; serving. You, of course, highly doubt that your original purpose was to clean up after dirty, dusty old men, but you learned fast to not ask questions and obey orders. Talon was not merciful in punishments. It was hard, but you learned fast. And you learned to love your job. When you were doing your job, it meant that you were doing things right. If you were cleaning, you weren't being beaten or screamed at. Even when a room seemed spotless, your trained eyes scanned for anything- anything you could clean. Scrub the window, vacuum the floor, dust the shelves. Anything to keep you busy and working and away from the punishments.

Winston didn’t know who you were or why you were in a Talon base, but you were extremely docile. When he asked who you were and why you were with Talon, you did not speak- you had been taught not to. The collar around your neck and big, harmless eyes were enough for Winston to take you back to base for further questioning. You offered no resistance at all, stepping over the bodies of your former masters to follow Winston. You had an inkling of who this big monkey was. Your masters talked about him and Overwatch all the time, and you assumed there wasn’t too many talking gorillas around Overwatch.

It had taken Winston almost three full days to get you to speak. He didn’t realize that it would be as easy as just ordering you to speak to him. He asked why you were with Talon, what you did for Talon, if you knew anything about their plans; you answered honestly. You don’t remember how or why you came into the “care” of Talon, all you know is that serving them is all you can remember. You were their maid, and that was all.

Winston really tried not to believe you, but your soft voice- a voice that has clearly not spoken in years- and your willingness to do anything he asked of you were hard to ignore. He sensed no ill will from you. Before he asked you one final question for the day, he looked at the collar you used to wear around your neck. Holding the tag in between his fingers, he looked at the front before turning it to look at the back.

“Why do you have cat ears? And a, uh, tail?”

You felt your ears twitch slightly as your tail curled behind you. Raising a hand tentatively to gently pinch your right ear in between your fingers and averting your eyes to the floor, you answered.

“I don’t know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just a small explanatory beginning chapter to help set the scene for this fic. :)


	2. Cowboy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet a cowboy!

  
  


“What the fuck.”

 

The words came out before you could stop them. At least you were alone.

 

When Winston had messaged you through the weird hologram bracelet  (you still had no clue how that worked) that the small living room next to the kitchen needed some “serious” cleaning, you didn’t know what to expect. It wasn’t this.

 

It looked like a damned tsunami had torn through the place. There was beer cans and shattered glass all over the floor, it looked like someone had punched the television, and leftover hamburger and hotdog remains were scattered and  _ smeared _ on the wall. Why?

 

So this is why Winston said “sorry” at the end of his message. Bastard. But this was your job. You couldn’t fault the big guy too much.

 

Opening your watch phone hologram thing, you checked the time.  _ 4 o'clock in the morning. _ You looked back at the mess. This could take well into noon. Looking up and around the room, you call out,

 

“Athena, can you lock all the doors to this room and put up a “Closed for cleaning” sign please?”

 

“Affirmative.” 

 

After hearing the click of the locks confirm that you were alone and would stay alone, you pulled your cleaning cart to your side and cracked your knuckles. Time to get to work.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Your ears curled back and your tail waved alert behind you. What was this doing here?

 

In your hands was a…. cowboy hat? It looked worn and well loved. You traced the gold embellishments with your fingers. It was kind of pretty. Someone was probably looking for this. 

 

“Athena, whose hat is this?”

 

“That hat belongs to Agent Jesse McCree.”

 

“Oh, thank you.”

 

You have no clue who that is. Setting the hat in your cart, you decide you’ll deliver it later tonight to Mr. Jesse McCree. Looking around the room, your ears turn around as well. You can’t help but smile at your progress. A few more hours and you’d be done! All that was left to clean was the food that was everywhere. You let out a sigh.  _ Gross.  _

 

A knock pulled you out of your thoughts, and immediately sent your heart racing and your tail standing on alert. 

 

“A person? Didn’t they see the sign?” You whispered to yourself. This has never happened before. What do you do? What if it’s Winston? Wha-

 

More knocks, urgent this time. You steeled yourself, but your ears and tail are still fluttering nervously. As much as you want to, you can’t just ignore the knocks. That’s rude and you could be punished for rude behavior. 

 

Walking up to the door, you wring your hands together before calling out to Athena.

 

“Athena, can you unlock this door for me? Just this door.”

 

“Affirmative.”

 

The click of the lock sounded, and you could feel your stomach twist in anxiety. You hope it's not a burglar. Reaching for the door, you attempt to open it, but it quickly swings open before you can grab the handle. The man you see must be an impatient one, or at least in a hurry. You look up and catch a glimpse of your visitor before quickly looking back down at the ground. Not only is he much taller than you, but he’s  _ gorgeous.  _ Tan skin with dark hair and dark eyes and a bright red serape. His voice is deep and he's got an accent of some sort when he speaks to you, but you can’t quite place what it is .

 

“Oh! Well I didn’ expect our new janitor to be sucha cute little thing’.”

 

You instantly flush.  _ W-what???  _ You look up and try to make eye contact before immediately getting intimidated and looking back down. The man chuckles before speaking again.

 

“The name's McCree.”

 

You look up yet again and he’s holding out his hand with a gentle smile on his face. You nervously smile back while grasping his hand, your ears flat on your head. His gloved hand nearly engulfs your smaller one in a firm grip. He’s looking at you expectantly, but you continue smiling nervously. You see his eyebrow raise, a small smile still on his face as he says,

 

“Darlin’, this is usually the part were you introduce yourself back.”

 

Your ears perk up and you let out a small “ _ oh! _ ” at your own stupidity. His eyes dart up to the top of your head as your ears move. He grins while letting out a small laugh.  

 

“I-I’m so sorry! My name is (Y/N) and I’m the maid here!”

 

He’s still looking at your ears.. Your tail curls around your leg and your eyes dart to the side before looking back up at him. His eyes soften and he seems apologetic. 

 

“Sorry darlin’, don’t mean to stare. Jus’ never seen anythin’ like that before.”

 

He points at your ears, and you reach up to touch one in between your fingers, staying silent. Staring at you for a second, he seems to realize something. 

 

“Oh right. I left somethin’ of mine ‘round here last night. Mind if I take a look?”

 

You shake your head and quickly get out of the way of the door, using your dominant hand to gesture a “go ahead” motion. He keeps talking as he looks for whatever it is he lost, and you realize he’s trying to make small talk. 

 

“Sorry ‘bout the mess pumpkin, it was Zarya’s birthday party was last night. Everyone got wasted. Birthday girl herself punched tha’ poor T.V. I reckon everyone would have cleaned up after themselves better if they knew a cute little thing like you had to clean up ther’ messes.”

 

He flashes you a charming smile. You’ve never been very good at talking to people, so you just smile and nod. Ears and tail relax as you watch him. You like his voice, it's soothing. He seems to notice your hesitation to speak.

 

“Shy? Don’t worry darlin’, I don’ bite. Unless you want me to.”

 

He winks and smirks. You don’t have the slightest clue what that means. Was it a joke? You don’t get it. Your head tilts to the side and your ears curl in confusion before you realize how terrible of a maid you are right now. Why is he searching for his lost item! That’s your job!

You stand up straight and your ears and tail go into a neutral position as you ask,

 

“McCree sir, what is it that you're looking for?”

 

He chuckled before responding,

 

“My hat, and McCree is jus’ fine sweetpea.”

 

Your face becomes one of shock and realization.  _ You are so stupid.  _ You rush over to your cleaning cart and pull out the cowboy hat, recalling your short chat with Athena.  _ Agent Jesse McCree. McCree.  _ How had you not put two and two together! Walking back over to McCree, stop in front of him and ask,

 

“Is this your hat sir?”

 

“Yessir darlin’, you're a lifesaver.” 

 

He reaches for the hat and you hand it to him, watching him as he puts it on. It looks like he was made for that hat. You realize quickly, that's what his accent was!  _ He’s a cowboy! _

 

“Yes I am pumpkin, but ’m afraid I gotta run. Already late for a mission, Morrisons' gonna strangle me.”

 

Apparently you had said that out loud, but McCree didn’t leave you anytime to mull over it as he was shaking your hand firmly again.

 

“Pleasure meetin’ ya’ darlin’. See ya’ again soon?”

 

He looks at you expectantly again, and all you can manage to mutter out is a ‘ _ Uh, sure!”  _ before he’s walking out the door. Before he’s out of your sight though, you remember your maid greetings and goodbyes. You call out after him.

 

“Have a good day, Sir!”

 

He turns around while letting out a boisterous laugh and calls out,

 

“It's jus’ McCree, pumpkin!”

 

Before disappearing around the corner. Standing in the room alone for a while like an idiot, you mull over what the fuck just happened. Holding your pink cheeks in your hands and looking at the ground you notice your stepping on a hot dog bun. Ah right. You have a job to do. You can mull over it while you work.

 

Closing the door, you call out to Athena,

 

“Athena, could you lock the door and put a ‘Closed for cleaning: Do not Disturb’ sign on it please?”

 

“Affirmative.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I did McCree good :0  
> Thank you for reading!! I read the comments so thank you all so much for the interest in my story!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is just a small explanatory beginning chapter to help set the scene for this fic. :)


End file.
